<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violence Is Natural by KeganGrimme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619827">Violence Is Natural</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeganGrimme/pseuds/KeganGrimme'>KeganGrimme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: War for Cybertron Trilogy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mentions of Violence, Pre-Series, nonverbal Jetfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeganGrimme/pseuds/KeganGrimme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jetfire recounts what's happened so far.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Violence Is Natural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jetfire didn't hear him coming at first, but the sound of Starscream's pedes became unmistakable as the seeker drew closer to the balcony, where Jetfire leaned against. It was a very particular sound, no other bot could replicate it. The steps were one after the other, Starscream didn't like to take large steps, preferring to glide whenever he could. Since the exit corridor was rather low in height, the mech wouldn't be able to take flight without smashing his helmet against the ceiling.</p><p>Wordlessly, Starscream entered Jetfire's field of vision, far off to the right of his optics. He folded his arms loosely over the top bars, letting out a small huff. Jetfire could recognize this mood as one of pessimism. Over the time they knew each other, he learned how to distinguish his comrade's cues, cluing him into understanding what to say and do.</p><p>However, since the two fliers were now working for Megatron, a choice they both made together, Starscream had only had one issue, but unfortunately, it was one Jetfire couldn't help him with.</p><p>Megatron had been easily impressed with the duo, taking note of their fighting skills and agility. Jetfire hadn't been too keen on the idea at first, but he did have to learn how to handle himself in combat. It wasn't a peaceful little world in his lab anymore. It was a murderous landscape where only strength allowed you to survive, and Jetfire was determined to do so.</p><p>The issue with their recruitment was their roles. Jetfire was chosen as head of the seekers, a huge honor among the decepticons due to it placing him among Megatron's inner circle with another mech: Shockwave. Starscream had not been pleased with this arrangement, and Jetfire understood why. Starscream was lithe, faster, and could outmaneuver the enemy, taking them down with surprise. He was a prime candidate for the position.</p><p>Due to Jetfire's large mass and affinity for fighting close-range, unlike Starscream's ranged hits, Megatron saw him as superior. It did make sense, since Megatron used to work in the mines, he certainly saw impressive feats of physical strength, where it ruled over the self-defense there. Even his decepticon army was mostly physical fighters, with seekers being the only bots preferring to shoot from a distance due to lack of strength. Of course Megatron wanted to put larger, powerful bots at the heads of his troops.</p><p>And Starscream knew that. He wasn't stupid, and made his anger visibly known after Jetfire was picked. He never was angry at Jetfire though, since it wasn't his fellow mech's choice to lead. Jetfire had no interest in leading anyway, preferring to study the battlefield from behind. Sometimes the feelings got to Starscream though, and made him want to talk. Be it rant, or vent.</p><p>Since Jetfire was the only bot Starscream knew, he permitted his friend to discuss whatever he wanted, insisting he would never get mad at what the seeker had to say. If Starscream ever did insult Jetfire, he knew it was because Starscream was letting his feelings get mixed up, and he wouldn't mean it. Starscream wasn't cruel, he just found it hard to share what he needed.</p><p>"He wouldn't let me see him." Starscream spoke after a long moment of silence, wiping one of his fists over his eyes. He had been crying. "Just because I'm not some dumb commander, doesn't mean I can't see anybody who comes into the base."</p><p><em>"Did the new mech arrive?"</em> Jetfire decided to learn more about the situation before comforting Starscream. He wouldn't want to say anything wrong, after all. The mech recalled Megatron mentioning a very important bot would be joining the decepticons. An "expert in communications", their leader had said. Megatron had asked Jetfire if he wanted to greet whoever it was alongside him and Shockwave, but Jetfire had declined the offer. He could learn about him later, and based on how Shockwave talked, he seemed to be rather close with the communications bot. <em>Like Starscream and I?</em> Jetfire had wondered. It would be best to give them space.</p><p>Starscream coughed out bits of energon over the railing, attempting to clear his throat. He probably hadn't been given a clean supply, being one of the last ones served. "Yeah. I could see him from a distance: blue, bipedal, had a bird perched on his shoulder like he's some hot slag. I tried to get closer, but Megatron yelled at me. Just wanted to see him, but apparently I'm not "elite enough" for early access."</p><p>He had tried to make a joke near the end, but Jetfire could see Starscream wasn't feeling well enough to laugh.</p><p>"I moved closer anyway, but he picked me up and threw me across the room. It was humiliating." Starscream bit his lip, hints of lubricant appearing near his eyes, threatening to spill over as it had before he got here. Jetfire felt a hint of rage pool in his gut. Just because Starscream wasn't one of his "beloved commanders" or whatever, didn't mean that he had to be treated like charred metal.</p><p>Jetfire pointed to himself slowly, before moving his hands in specific motions to convey his thoughts. <em>"I don't mean to be a bother, but why do you agitate him? Wouldn't it be easier to stand off to the side?"</em></p><p>Starscream let out a groan, causing Jetfire to immediately rotate his hand over his chest. Starscream held up his own in response, shaking his helm. "No, don't apologize. Just a bit sore, not upset at you."</p><p>Jetfire lowered his hands, his wings drooping a bit as Starscream continued. "I want him to see that I'm determined. Yeah, it can be annoying for him, but I really do want to show him that I'm not just some pitiful seeker. I'm Starscream! I could command the seekers with ease!"</p><p>As encouraging as it used to be to hear Starscream so confident in himself, it was starting to get a bit tiring. Not because Starscream was annoying, not at all! The pressure from commanding the seekers himself was rather exhausing, and it wasn't as easy as it appeared. Especially when they tried to spar with Jetfire. It was clear they wanted live targets, and while Starscream would be happy to oblige in their wishes, Jetfire wanted to avoid direct violence as much as possible. Self-defense was the only reason they should harm anyone else. But the more he was pestered into sparring, the more Jetfire started believing violence was natural for decepticons. Sooner or later, he would have to fight, and he might not be around to protect Starscream.</p><p>As Starscream continued his vent, Jetfire found himself drifting in and out of the conversation, contemplating what would happen to the two of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have thoughts about Siege! But it was good! One thing I'm not that fond of is Starscream and Jetfire's dynamic, so I wanted to write some positive interactions between them!</p><p>(Also, I will never not see Jetfire as Skyfire, so if you see that name, that's why, haha)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>